


but me you have forgotten

by ElasticElla



Series: If Not, Winter [14]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Amnesia, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Where Dove and Starfire were partners before Kory's accident.





	but me you have forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> quick dovefire au before canon establishes too much of kory’s backstory ayooo

There’s an address in her phone’s notes, and Kory decides to visit it before continuing her search for the girl. Maybe whoever is at the address can tell her who she is or why she’s looking for her. Or maybe it’s her own place and she’ll have a computer with more answers than questions. (Not that she can imagine why she’d have her own address in her phone- not unless she knew she was gonna lose her memory through some weird reincarnation shit or whatever.) 

The address leads her to an apartment, and Kory’s knocking before she can worry more if this is gonna be like the last place she visited, all gunfire and death. 

A pretty blonde opens the door, exclaiming, “Kory!” 

And in a blink she’s being kissed and held, and no one could possibly blame her for indulging in the briefest moment before breaking away. 

“So you know me?”

The blonde’s eyebrows come together, and she pulls her in the apartment. “That’s not funny Kory. Where have you been? It’s been three months, I’ve been worried sick. I know you said deep cover but-”

“Woah, easy. I woke up in Austria without any memories. I was hoping you could tell me who I am.” 

“You’re serious,” she whispers, crumpling to the couch. “You don’t remember me- us?” 

“Sorry,” Kory says, tries to smile and probably grimaces. “What can you tell me?” 

She nods and sighs, gesturing beside her, and Kory sits. “I’m Dawn, we knew each others’ alter egos better, Dove and Starfire.” She pauses, taking a deep breath before continuing, “We were partners, fighting crime and you uncovered something big. Something you wouldn’t let me join you on. You just said there was a girl you had to find.” 

“That’s it?” 

Dawn’s smile turns brittle, “You didn’t tell me when you left, I would’ve insisted on coming.”

Kory nods, “I seem to be invulnerable. You would’ve gotten hurt, just from the last few days.” 

“I believe you. There’s a notebook, it’s in another language so I don’t know if you’ll remember but it might help.” 

Kory nods, and Dawn gets up, grabbing it from another room. Kory looks around while she’s gone, hadn’t really before. The apartment’s surprisingly spartan, doesn’t look lived in at all. Basic furniture, no pictures, as though she can’t decide to stay or go. 

Dawn comes back, hesitating before she hands over the composition notebook, “This time, I’m coming with you.” 

Kory raises an eyebrow, and she adds, “You lost your memories, what if it happens again?” 

And Kory knows, has proof, her old self- it’s getting easier and easier to think of her current self as the real one- wouldn’t allow it. But Kory doesn’t want to go on alone, and how could she deny a beautiful woman that must know her intimately well?

“Alright, let’s see where we’re heading.” 

Dawn sits back beside her, handing her the notebook, and it feels like a long forgotten favorite song has begun to play.


End file.
